Stigma
by vantexia
Summary: [ONESHOOT]Dibalik sosoknya yang sempurna Taehyung menyimpan sebuah rahasia kelam yang hanya diketahui oleh dirinya dan juga Jungkook


**Stigma**

_Present by vantexia_

_Main Cast : Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung,_

_Other cast: Others, Original Characters_

_Pair Cast : Vkook_

_Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt-Comfort_

_Rate : Mature_

_Warning : Gender Switch, Smut, Typo, Abusive Relationship _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Langit yang semula berwarna biru terang kini perlahan berubah menggelap. Karena matahari sang sumber cahaya sedang terbenam. Pada sore hari ini di dalam salah satu gedung pencakar langit tersebut, seseorang tengah mempresentasikan tentang proyek baru perusahaan mereka. Menjelaskan kepada sang CEO perusahaan ia tertarik untuk beringestasi pada perusahaan mereka.

"Jadi bagaimana Kim _sajangnim_ apa anda tertaik dengan proyek ini?" tanya orang sembari menatap ke arah sang CEO.

"Hmmm… Keuntungan _start up business _ini cukup menarik. Namun risikonya cukup besar" ujar CEO tersebut sembari meletakan tangannya pada dagunya. Ucapan ambigunya membuat seisi ruangan hanya menatap sedikit heran ke arah sang CEO.

"Siapkan surat kontraknya besok pagi"

Sang presentator yang berada di depan sana kini bisa bernafas dengan lega karena baru saja ia berhasil menarik minat salah satu investor terkenal di korea selatan. Sementara beberapa orang lain di ruangan tersebut tengah berbisik-bisik tentang keputusan gila yang dibuat oleh sang CEO.

"Terima Kasih banyak _sajangnim_" ujar pemuda tersebut sembari membungkukan badannya. Memberi rasa hormat kepada sang CEO dan juga orang-orang yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Baiklah sekian rapat sore ini, terima kasih. Hadirin di persilahkan meninggalkan ruangan"

Tidak lama setelah ucapan sang moderator rapat, Kim Taehyung lansgung saja bangkit dari singgasana nya berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruang rapat. Disusul oleh seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang sedada dan berpakaian rapi selayaknya seorang serkeraris.

"Nona Kim apa lagi jadwal ku sehabis ini?" tanya Taehyung kepada Kim Jisoo—sekertaris pribadinya.

"Jadwal anda setelah ini rapat bersama dengan Konkuk Enterprise dari pukul 6:00sampai dengan pukul 7:30. Lalu setelah itu anda harus menghadiri acara amal yang di daerah _Apgujeong _yang di selengarakan oleh Hope Charity"

Kim Taehyung hanya bisa menghela nafasnya sesaat. Karena hari ini akan menjadi hari yang sangat panjang.

…

Lain halnya dengan Taehyung tadi disebuah _mansion_ mewah seorang gadis tengah duduk terdiam di depan sebuah cermin besar—yang memantulkan bayangan dirinya. Sang gadis berambut hitam seperti malam itu terlihat sangat cantik. Kedua mata bulat hitamnya, hidung bangirnya, dan juga bibir mungilnya membuat ia terlihat seperti _ball-jointed doll._ Ditambah dengan kulit putih susunya membuat ia tampak benar-benar seperti boneka hidup .

Pada saat ini kedua orang pelayan wanita di kamar tersebut tengah sibuk menyisir rambut panjang sang gadis.

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa sosok sempurna seperti tuan Kim bisa memiliki seorang adik yang cacat seperti ini" ujar salah seorang pelayan wanita kepada pelayan wanita lainnya.

"Mungkin ini yang disebut dengan Tuhan itu adil. Kim Taehyung itu terlalu sempurna sebagai manusia, sementara lihat adik kecilnya lumpuh, bisu, dan juga gila"

"Ah—jika aku berhasil membuat tuan Kim jatuh cinta kepadaku. Sudah pasti kusingkiran gadis cacat ini"

Kali ini sang pelayan wanita yang semula menyisir rambut sang gadis dengan lembut berubah menjadi kasar. Sehingga beberapa helaian rambut hitam sang gadis terjatuh diatas marmer_. _Meskipun baru saja diperlalukan dengan kasar sang gadis sama sekali tidak memberikan respon. Ia lebih tampak seperti mayat hidup karena tampaknya tak dapat merasakan rasa sakit.

"Dalam mimpimu! Kau tidak lihat berapa banyak wanita cantik di sekelilingnya. Namun ia sama sekali tidak tertarik. Kurasa tuan Kim itu gay. Ingat, Yuna kamar ini memiliki _cctv_, kau tidak boleh memperlakukan boneka porcelain tuan Kim dengan kasar"

"Iya… iya… aku tahu. Sudahlah Hyeri berhenti bicara yang tidak-tidak"

...

Langit berwana hitam telah menutupi kota Seoul yang dihiasi dengan berbagai cahaya lampu. Sementara itu sebuah _Bentley _berwarna hitam tengah berjalan dengan sedikit merayap menuju ke daerah Apgujeong. Sang supir di bangku depan sibuk berfokus dengan jalanan. Sementara sang penumpang di bangku belakang tengah sibuk dengan _Macbook _miliknya. Melihat grafik _profit _saham-saham yang ia miliki pada Korea Exchange.

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel milik sang pemuda itu berdering, langsung saja ia mengangkat ponsel miliknya.

"Halo, hoseok _hyung _ada apa?" tanya sang pemuda yang kini menempelkan ponsel miliknya pada telinganya. Sementara tangannya yang satu lagi masih sibuk berkutat _Macbook_ dan juga grafik-grafik tersebut.

"Tenanglah _hyung_ lima menit lagi aku akan tiba. Tadi aku ada rapat mendadak dengan Konkuk Enterprise"

"Baik sampai bertemu nanti"

Setelah itu sang pemuda mematikan panggilan mereka. Kemudian dirinya juga menutup layar _Macbook_ yang ia letakan di atas tas kerjanya. Lalu menghela nafas dan melonggarkan dasi _gucci _yang ia kenakan. Pikirannya saat ini tengah sibuk mencari ide untuk kata sambutan yang ia akan berikan pada acara amal malam ini.

Tidak lama setelah itu Bentley hitam itu tiba di salah satu gedung. Dengan dibukakan pintu pemuda yang bernama Kim Taehyung tersebut turun dari kendaraannya. Rambut _honey_ _brown _miliknya kontras dengan jas hitam yang ia kenakan. Membuat sosoknya menjadi perhatian orang banyak begitu ia melangkah masuk.

"Cepatlah Taehyung 5 menit lagi kau naik ke atas sana" ujar sesosok pemuda berambut hitam yang tiba-tiba saja menghampiri dirinya dengan sedikit panik.

"Tenanglah Hoseok hyung, semuanya akan berjalan lancar"

Langsung saja Kim Taehyung berjalan berlalu dari pemuda Jung Hoseok—pemilik Hansang Corporation dan juga penyelenggara acara amal malam ini.

Suara tepuk tangan riuh terdegar seiring dengan Kim Taehyung meletakan _microphone_ nya kembali pada tempatnya. Baik tua, muda, perempuan, maupun laki-laki memberikan sambutan meriah atas sambutan Taehyung barusan.

Seperti biasanya begitu turun dari panggung Taehyung telah disambut oleh beberapa orang wanita. Dimulai dari aktris, penyanyi, dan juga beberapa orang penting lainnya. Untuk mengajak dirinya foto bersama.

"Kau benar-benar hebat tuan Kim. Bagaimana jika kau menjadi menantuku?" ujar salah seorang wanita paruh baya yang merupakan istri dari menteri perdagangan korea selatan.

"Suatu kehormatan jika itu benar terjadi nyonya Han. Namun aku tidak yakin jika putri anda akan menyukaiku. Saat ini aku benar-benar seorang pria yang sibuk. Aku takut jika nanti nya tidak akan memiliki waktu bersama dengan putri anda" balas Taehyung dengan sopan sembari tersenyum kepada wanita paruh bayah tersebut.

"Kau benar-benar sosok yang hebat dan pekerja keras tuan Kim. Meskipun kau datang dari keluarga yang berada" puji wanita paruh bayah tersebut sesaat ia menegak _red wine_ yang ada pada tangannya.

_Kim Taehyung adalah seorang pemuda pendiri Victory Enterprise. Salah satu perusahaan start up bussiness paling fenomenal di Korea Selatan. Meskipun kedua orangtuanya adalah pemilik Rkive Company salah satu perusahaan terbesar di korea selatan. Ia bukan lah anak yang manja yang hanya mengharapkan warisan dari kedua orangtuanya._

_Namun sayangnya pemuda yang kini berusia 25 tahun masih belum pernah dikabarkan berkencan dengan siapapun. Tampaknya ia sama sekali tidak tertarik pada para wanita cantik yang berada disekelilingnya. _

…

Ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan cahaya lampu gantung dan juga lilin terasa amat sepi. Hanya ada seorang permpuan paruh bayah yang tengah duduk dan menyuapi seorang gadis yang duduk di meja makan.

Dengan pandangan kosong sang gadis menatap ke arah sebuah lukisan karya Vincent Van Gogh yang tergantung di tembok ruang makan tersebut.

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang datang dari arah ruang tamu. Langkah kakinya berjalan mendekat ke arah sang gadis dan juga pelayan paruh tersebut.

Sang pelayan wanita yang semula tengah sibuk menyuapi sang gadis lantas saja menghetikan aktivitasnya kemudian membungkukan tubuhnya—memberi hormat untuk tuannya.

"Selamat malam tuan muda" ucapnya sebelum kembali menaikan kepalanya.

"Selama malam Han _Ahjumma_. Terima Kasih banyak telah mengurus Jungkook hari ini. Ahjumma boleh istirahat, biarkan aku yang melanjutkan menyuapi nya"

"Terima Kasih banyak tuan muda"

Dengan segera wanita paruh bayah tersebut pergi, meninggalkan tuan dan nona mudanya. Semetara Taehyung yang semula berdiri dihadapan Jungkook. Kini tengah duduk tepat disamping sang gadis, tak lupa memberikan sebuah kecupan pada pipi gembilnya.

"Aku merindukanmu _baby, _kau sangat cantik malam ini_"_ ucap Taehyung sesaat sebelum ia meraih garpu berserta piring yang ada dihadapannya.

Namun belum beberapa saat garpu dan piring yang semula dipegang oleh Taehyung terjatuh. Sehingga pecahan piring tersebut berserakan dilantai.

Senyum hangat yang semula dipancarkan Taehyung kini berubah. Mata elangnya menatap tajam Jungkook dengan marah.

"Sepertinya aku harus memberikanmu pelajaran Jeon Jungkook" ujarnya dengan dingin sebelum dengan kasar mengendong tubuh sang gadis. Membawanya keluar dari ruang tersebut dan meninggalkan sisa kekacauan disana.

…

Selama dalam perjalan menuju ke ruangan ini Jungkook hanya bisa memberontak dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sebuah ruangan yang minim cahaya, bahkan ruangan ini hanya memilik satu sumber penerangan yaitu sebuah lampu yang terletak di samping kasur. Ruangan yang didominasi dengan warna hitan ini dipenuhi dengan beberapa alat-alat aneh yang tersimpan rapat di dalam lemari kaca.

Tubuh Jungkook yang semula berada di dalam dekapan Taehyung kini telah berpindah keatas ranjang. Kedua tangan sang gadis yang semula bebas kini telah diikat dengan tali membelekangi tubuhnya.

Sementara Taehyung yang duduk tepat disamping Jungkook kini menyalakan sebuah televisi yang berada tepat dihadapan ranjang. Lalu tidak lama setelah itu sebuah _video _terputar.

Video yang dimainkan oleh Taehyung lantas membuat Jungkook memberontak. Onyx hitamnya kini tengah memejam dengan erat menolak untuk menonton video yang dimainkan oleh Taehyung. Sementara kepala dan badan bagian atasnya terus bergerak kesana dan kemari. Membuat pemuda yang duduk tepat disampingnya menatap jengah dirinya.

Seberapa erat Jungkook berusaha memejamkan matanya suara itu terus terdengar. Suara seorang gadis tengah merintih kesakitan diiringi dengan suara pukulan keras.

Sekilas memori lama kembali terputar dikepalanya. Sebelum seluruh anggota tubuhnya yang semula memberontak terasa melemas. Karera baru saja pemuda yang duduk disampingnya menyuntikan sesuatu pada kedua lengannya.

Kedua matanya yang semula memejam kini perlahan terbuka. Menyaksikan sebuah adegan dimana sang gadis dalam keadaan tanpa busana tengah terikat diatas sebuah meja. Beberapa kabel berwarna hitam terpasang menghiasi baguan dada dan juga perut sang gadis. Tidak lama setelah itu seorang pria dengan kedua alat setrum di tangannya, menyetrum bagian bawah tubuh sang gadis. Membuat gadis itu berteriak meronta kesakitan.

Lagi dan lagi tanpa menghiraukan rintih kesakitan sang gadis pria secara terus menerus menempelkan alat itu pada tubuh sang gadis.

"Bagaimana _baby_? Apa kau siap?" tanya Taehyung menatap Jungkook sembari mengangkat salah satu sudut bibirnya.

Dengan mengumpulkan sekuat tenaga yang ia miliki Jungkook berusaha untuk menggelengkan kepalanya. Namun sayang syaraf nya terlalu lemas akibat obat bius yang tadi Taehyung suntikan pada tubuhnya.

"Tidak mejawab— kuanggap itu sebagai iya"

Setelah ucapan tersebut Taehyung sejenak pergi ke arah nakas. Kemudian ia kembali dengan membawa sesuatu pada tangannya.

Jungkook hanya dapat melebarkan kedua bola matanya begitu pemuda itu kembali berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Lalu dengan _cutter _yang ditangannya pemuda itu membuka ikatan tali yang tadi melekat pada tubuh sang gadis. Bersamaan juga dengan _dress _putih selutut yang dikenakanan olehnya.

"Cantik sekali" ujar Taehyung begitu melihat kulit putih dan juga _bralette soft pink_ yang dikenakan Jungkook tereskpos. Kemudian dengan perlahan ia menyingkirkan sisa kain yang menutupi tubuh sintal sang gadis.

"Namun sayang Jungkook-ssi, malam ini kau harus menerima hukuman"

Taehyung tampaknya mengambil sesuatu dari balik ranjang. Benda yang sama seperti yang Jungkook lihat tadi di video tersebut. Jungkook kembali sekuat tenanga mencoba untuk menggerakan tubuhnya untuk kabur. Namun sayangnya benda-benda itu sudah dimulai dipasangkan oleh Taehyung pada beberapa bagian tubuh Jungkook.

Lalu tidak lama setelah itu Kim Taehyung menempelkan jarum setrum itu kebagian sensitif sang gadis. Seketika saja Jungkook merasakan sengatan listrik tersebut menjalar ke seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Rasanya ia ingin sekali berteriak namun pita suara nya sama sekali tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara. Sarafnya yang semula mati rasa kini secara perlahan sudah mulai bisa digerakan. Pertanda jika efek dari bius yang tadi disuntikan oleh Taehyung telah habis.

Rasa sengatan yang semula terasa samar kini mulai terasa dengan jelas. Tubuhnya terus terkejut setiap kali Kim Taehyung menempelkan alat tersebut. Peluh keringat kini mulai bercucuran menghasi wajah sang gadis. Seiringan dengan tetesan air mata yang keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

Namun Kim Taehyung bukanlah sosok yang mudah puas. Melihat keadaan Jungkook seperti ini ia justru semakin bersemangat. Memutar alat tersebut kekanan—_menaikan tegangan._ Sehingga rasa sengatan itu seketika membuat tubuh terus bereaksi. Terus terjaga melihat betapa gila tingkah mantan kekasihnya.

…

_8 tahun yang lalu…_

_Seorang gadis cantik dengan menggunakan hoodie hitam berserta dengan celana skinny ripped jeans nya baru saja turun dari bus yang tadi ia tumpangi. Berlari dengan tergesa masuk ke dalam stasiun dengan mengendong sebuah ransel pada punggungnya. Sementara salah satu tangannya tengah menyeret koper. _

"_Perhatian-perhatian sebentar lagi kereta tujuan Busan — Seoul akan berangkat" _

_Pengumuman tersebut seketika saja membuat gadis itu panik. Dengan segera ia mencari tiket kereta yang tadi ia letakan pada saku celena nya. _

_Beruntung saja antrian tadi tidak terlalu panjang sehingga Jungkook berhasil tepat waktu masuk ke dalam kereta. Kalau tidak, ia tidak tahu lagi bagaimana nasibnya. Ia tidak mungkin meminta dan menyusahkan ibu panti asuhan untuk membelikan dirinya sebuah tiket kereta. _

_Jeon Jungkook gadis yang terlahir 15 tahun lalu di kota ini adalah seorang anak yatim piatu. Kedua orangtuanya sama sekali tidak bertanggung jawab karena meninggalkan bayi mungil itu didepan panti asuhan. Meskipun begitu sejak dari kecil Jeon Jungkook adalah anak yang periang namun juga pemalu kepada orang yang baru dikenalnya._

_2 tahun telah berlalu sejak Jungkook mengikuti audisi itu. Secara diam-diam ia mengikuti audisi K-star untuk mengejar mimpinya sebagai seorang penyanyi. Namun sayangnya ia gagal untuk masuk ke audisi tingkat final._

_Tetapi dibalik sebuah badai selalu terdapat sebuah pelangi. Begitu juga dengan keadaan Jungkook karena kegagalan nya tersebut yang membawa ia kepada sebuah harapan baru. Sekitar 6 bulan yang lalu Agust Entertainment, salah satu perusahaan entertainment terbesar menghubungi dirinya. Memberikannya sebuah tawaran menarik yaitu menjadi idol trainee. Biaya tempat tinggal serta biaya makan dan uang saku akan ditanggung oleh perusahaan tersebut sampai saat sang trainee debut._

_Dewi fortuna seakan berada dipihak yang sama dengan dirinya. Karena ia juga berhasil mendaptkan beasiswa dari SOPA (School of Perfoming Arts Seoul) yang merupakan salah satu sekolah seni ternama di korea selatan._

_Sepanjang perjalanan Jungkook menatap ke arah jendela. Melihat hamparan langit biru yang terbentang begitu luas. Sebesar dengan mimpinya saat ini yang ingin mejadi sukses dan terkenal di seluruh korea selatan._

_Setelah hampir 3 jam lamanya perjalanan tibalah Jungkook di Seoul Station. Statiun kereta yang tentunya lebih besar dibanding dengan kota asalnya. Dengan membawa seluruh barang bawaannya gadis itu turun dari kereta yang tadi ia tumpangi. Menghirup udara kota Seoul untuk pertama kalinya. Sebuah ibukota yang sangat sibuk dimana seluruh orang melangkahkan kakinya mereka dengan cepat dan juga sibuk dengan diri mereka masing-masing._

_Dengan menggunakan subway selama hampir 1 jam pada akhirnya Jungkook berhasil tiba di kantor Agust Entertainment yang terletak di daerah Gangnam. Dirinya bisa bernafas lega karena tidak tersasar di kota sebesar ini—sangat beruntung bukan._

_Begitu masuk Jungkook telah disambut oleh seorang wanita cantik yang berusia kira-kira 10 tahun lebih tua darinya._

"_Selamat datang di kantor kami Jungkook-ssi. Nama ku Shin Suran. Kudengar kau berasal dari Busan" tanya wanita berambut coklat panjang tersebut sembari membantu Jungkook membawa barang bawaanya._

"_Halo Suran eonnie, iya benar aku lahir dan besar di Busan. Sudah eonnie biar aku saja yang membawa ini semua, aku jadi tidak enak hati jika harus sampai merepotkan eonnie" ujar Jungkook yang kini tengah mengulurkan tangannya._

"_Wah tidak kusangka ternyata kita berasal dari kota yang sama. Sudah Jungkook-ssi ini berat jadi tidak apa-apa biar eonnie saja yang membawa ini masuk ke dalam mobil. Kau itu masih dalam masa pertumbuhan jadi tidak baik jika membawa barang berat seperti ini"_

_Dalam seketika Jungkook membukukan badannya kedepan sebagai rasa terima kasihnya kepada wanita yang lebih tua._

"_Terima Kasih banyak eonnie, mohon maaf jika aku ini merepotkan" _

_Ucapan Jungkook barusan seketika membuat suran tertawa karena gemas dengan tingkah laku sang gadis._

_Sebelum Suran mengantar Jungkook ke asrama tempat para trainee tinggal. Ia mengajak Jungkook berjalan mengelilingi gedung berlantai empat tesebut. Dimana lantai pertama gedung ini digunakan sebagai tempat menerima para tamu dan juga tempat audisi. Sedangkan lantai dua digunakan sebagai kantor bagi para karyawan Agust Entertainment. Sementara lantai tiga digunakan sebagai studio rekaman dan juga audio. Dan untuk lantai empat digunakan sebagai tempat latihan para trainee. _

_Pada saat berada dilantai empat Jungkook melihat beberapa orang trainee tengah berlatih menari mengikuti gerakan koreografi sang pelatih dan juga seirama dengan lagu yang diputar._

_Namun diantara beberapa orang trainee tersebut ada salah satu pemuda yang menarik perhatian Jungkook. _

_Seorang pemuda bermata setajam elang dan juga berambut dark brown tersebut membuat menyita perhatiannya. Sampai-sampai Suran—wanita yang lebih tua harus menepuk pundaknya. _

"_Kim Taehyung meskipun ia juga masih anak baru harus kuakui visual dan karismanya dapat membuat orang yang melihatnya seakan terhipnotis"_

_Ucapan Suran yang seakan tau isi hatinya membuat pipi gembil Jungkook perlahan bersemu kemerahan. _

"_Jungkook-ssi, ayo kita jalan sekarang. Sehabis ini aku masih ada rapat. Besok aku akan memperkenalkan mu dengan seluruh trainee disini" _

"_Baiklah eonnie" ujar Jungkook sebelum melangkah kakinya pergi dari ruang latihan tersebit. Namun sebelum benar-benar keluar dari ruangan tersebut sang gadis berambut hitam itu sempat menoleh sesaat hingga onyx miliknya bertemu pandang dengan hazel sang pemuda yang mendadak membuat jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang seakan hendak melompat keluar._

…

Hazel coklat tersebut sekilas masih tampak sama dengan beberapa tahun yang silam. Hanya saja saat ini hanya ada kegelapan dibalik hazel coklat tersebut.

Tubuh Jungkook saat ini sedikit mati rasa akibat dari sengatan listrikyang tadi diberikan oleh pemuda itu pada tubuhnya.

"_Are you a good girl?" _

Pertanyaan Taehyung barusan memiliki banyak makna. Namun satu hal yang Jungkook tahu dengan pasti, jika kalimat yang Taehyung ucapkan barusan bermakna jika ia harus tunduk kepada sang pemuda. Menuruti setiap kemauan dan keinginannya layaknya sebuah boneka.

"_So baby are you a good girl?" _

Dengan mengumpulkan sekuat tenaga yang ia miliki Jungkook dengan segera menanggukan kepalnya. Megiyakan pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh sang pemuda. Tentu ia tidak ingin membuat Taehyung mengulang pertanyaan tersebut untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Karena jika itu sampai terjadi ia sudah tidak tahu lagi hal gila apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Taehyung kepadanya.

Melihat Jungkook kembali menjadi gadis yang penurut, Taehyung mendaratkan bibir berbentuk hati miliknya pada bibir _cherry _sang gadis. Kemudian mengelus pucuk kepalannya.

"Tubuhmu pasti kelelahan malam ini, bagaimana jika aku memberikanmu _reward?"_ ucap Taehyung yang kini tengah mengendong tubuh Jungkook membawanya keluar dari ruanganan gelap tersebut.

…

_Menari memang adalah hobinya, namun berbeda dengan bernyanyi yang sepertinya sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya sedari kecil. Disebuah ruangan yang tidak terlalu luas ini seorang gadis mengenenakan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna hijau serta skinny ripped jeans berwarna hitam tengah menari sembari bernyanyi sendirian. Gerakan tubuhnya mengikuti setiap alunan musik yang keluar dari speaker yang terletak disamping ruangan. Gadis itu tampaknya tengah berlatih dengan keras tentunya. Agar ia tidak terleminasi dari daftrar trainee dan harus pulang kembali ke busan._

_Suara decitan pintu studio bertemu dengan lantai kayu sama sekali tidak menganggu dirinya yang tengah berlatih. Dirinya baru berhenti ketika ia melihat bayangan pemuda yang mengenakan hoodie hitam itu semakin mendekat ke arahnya._

"_Jungkookie… kau pasti lelah. Ini aku membawakan snack untuk kelinci kecilku yang manis" ujar pemuda tersebut sembari menyerahkan sebuah kantong plastik yang berisikan beberapa buah botol minuman dingin serta satu kotak ayam goreng._

"_Terima Kasih banyak Taehyungie hyung, kau seperti santa klauss di musim panas" _

_Langsung saja Jungkook meraih sebotol soft drink lalu membukanya. Menegak minuman dingin tersebut dengan cepat sehingga dirinya secara tak sengaja tersedak._

_Sontak saja membuat khawatir pemuda yang kini berdiri tepat dihadapannya._

"_Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya pemuda itu khawatir. Tangannya yang semula ia letakan pada saku hoodie kini terurulur menepuk-nepuk punggung sang gadis. Memastikan jika gadis bergigi kelinci itu tidak apa-apa._

"_Tenanglah Taehyungie aku baik-baik saja" ucap Jungkook sembari tersenyum ke arah pemuda yang lebih tinggi._

"_Syukurlah, ayo kita makan" _

_Lantas pemuda yang lebih tinggi duduk bersila di lantai disusul oleh Jungkoon. Kemudian ia meraih sekotak ayam goreng yang yang tadi ia beli lalu membukanya. Dengan tangan kanannya sang pemuda mengambil satu potong drumstick menyupkan ayam goreng tersebut ke dalam mulut Jungkook. Lantas setelah itu Taehyung tertawa mengolok Jungkook karena sang gadis terlihat sangat lucu. Bahkan saat ini pipi gembilnya terlihat sangat tembam seperti bakpau akibat mulutnya penuh mengunyah ayam goreng._

_Kepribadian Taehyung yang periang dan bersahabat membuat dirinya bisa dekat dengan sosok Jungkook yang pendiam dan pemalu. Sebuah kebohongan jika Jungkook tidak menyukai sosok pemuda yang ada dihadapannya. Kim Taehyung itu bagaikan sosok pangeran yang hanya ada di negeri. Baik, ramah, tampan__, berasal__ dari keluarga terpandang, dan juga bisa melakukan banyak hal. Belum ditambah lagi sifatnya yang sangat hangat dan perhatian kepada Jungkook memperlakukan dirinya bagaikan adik kandungnya sendiri. Mustahil rasanya jika perasaan cinta sepihak tidak tumbuh di hati Jungkook._

…

_Berjalan langkah demi langkah melewati setiap lorong yang remang. Tubuh telanjangnya kini menjadi tontonan setiap koleksi lukisan yang terpajang rapi di sudut tembok. Saat ini Jungkook hanya bisa terlentang pasrah di dalam dekapan tubuh Taehyung. Mengikuti kemana sosok yang dulu pernah menjadi pangeran di hidupnya membawanya. _

_Hingga setelah beberapa saat langkah kaki Taehyung berhenti sejenak. Dengan salah satu tangannya ia membuka sebuah pintu mahogany yang menjadi pembatas antar ruang. Kemudian membawa dirinya masuk bersama dengan Jungkook ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang di dominasi dengan warna putih. _

_Tubuh Jungkook yang semula berada di dalam dekapannya kini tengah diturunkan ke atas sebuah ranjang yang berwarna putih._

_Taehyung ikut membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Jungkook kemudian memeluk tubuh ringkih sang gadis._

"_Seandainya saja dari dulu kau menjadi gadis yang penurut baby. Mungkin kau tidak akan berakhir seperti ini"_

…

_Hari ini sudah tepat 300 hari Jungkook menjalin hubungan khusus dengan Kim Taehyung. Tentunya tanpa sepengetahuan rekan trainee-nya maupun staff Agust Entertaiment. Pada hari ini pula Agust Entertainment akan mengumumkan line-up debut untuk girl group terbaru mereka._

_Seluruh para trainee perempuan yang berjumlah sekitar 20 orang tersebut dikumpulkan di dalam suatu ruangan. Kali ini Min Yoongi sang produser sekaligus pemilikk Agust Entertaiment turut hadir._

"_Aku tahu untuk sebagian dari kalian hari ini akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan dan berkesan di hidup kalian. Namun ingat ini hanyalah sebuah permulaan, jalan kalian masih sangat panjang. Dan untuk kalian yang masih belum mendapat kesempatan kali ini, jangan berkecil hati. Kuharap kalian dapat bisa bersabar menunggu waktu yang tepat karena setiap mimpi perlu proses dan juga perjuangan"_

_Ucapan Min PD-nim barusan membuat suasana diruangan ini semakin tegang. Bahkan beberapa trainee kini saling bergandengan tangan untuk menguatkan satu sama lain. Begitu pula dengan Jungkook harapan nya saat ini adalah ingin debut dengan cepat._

"_Shitao Mina" _

"_Park Jisoo" _

"_Karen Lee"_

"_Kim Nayoung"_

"_Kim Chaerin"_

"_Jeon Jungkook" _

_Sama halnya dengan para trainee lainnya, begitu mendengar namanya disebut Jungkook langsung saja berteriak girang tak percaya jika dirinya berhasil masuk ke dalam line up debut._

"_Selamat untuk trainee yang masuk ke dalam line up debut hari ini. Sekarang kalian semua boleh meninggalkan ruangan. Terkecuali Karen Lee dan Jeon Jungkook"_

_Setelah Min PD-nim memberikan aba-aba para trainee lainnya pun meninggalkan ruangan. Tentunya dengan berbisik-bisik penasaran dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Saat ini hanya tersisa dua orang trainee berserta dengan Min PD-nim dan Suran di dalam ruangan tersebut._

"_Karen dan Jungkook apa kalian tahu mengapa alasan kalian tetap tinggal di ruangan ini?" tanya Min PD-nim menatap serius ke arah dua gadis yang berada dihadapannya._

"_Tidak PD-nim" jawab mereka berdua serentak._

"_Karen kau adalah trainee yang paling dinantikan oleh publik untuk debut begitu pula dengan Jungkook__. Kalian tentu ingat dengan aturan utama menjadi seorang idol" _

_Seketika Jungkook tersadar apa maksud dari pria berambut dark blonde tersebut._

"_Se—seorang idol tidak boleh berpacaran" jawab Jungkook dengan gugup. Tentu saja ia takut karena ia selama ini ia dengan sengaja sudah melanggar salah satu aturan yang paling penting._

"_Bagus Jeon Jungkook, aku salut dengan keberanianmu. Bagaimana denganmu Karen?"_

"_Sama seperti Jungkook" jawab gadis campuran Korea-Austria tersebut._

"_Jika kalian tetap ingin debut kalian tentu tahu dengan apa yang harus kalian lakukan"_

_Jungkook lantas mengerti makna dari kalimat tersirat yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Min PD-nim. Ia bukanlah seseorang yang bodoh yang harus diberitahu berulang kali._

"_Maafkan kami PD-Nim, Suran eonnie" ujar kedua gadis tersebut sembari membungkukan tubuh mereka kedepan._

"_Kuharap kalian tidak mengulangi lagi kesalahan kalian. Sekarang kalian boleh kembali ke tempat latihan"_

"_Terima Kasih banyak PD-nim" ujar kedua orang gadis itu sebelum keluar meninggalkan ruangan._

"_Aku tak menyangka ternyata maknae kita diam-diam sudah berpacaran" ujar Karen sembari tertawa dan mengacak surai hitam Jungkook._

"_Ah—eonnie, berhenti memperlakukanku seperti anak bayi" keluh Jungkook yang kini merajuk menatap yang lebih tua._

"_Kau memang masih bayi, lihatlah mana ada orang dewasa merajuk sepertimu" _

_Gadis berambut light brown dan bermata hazel tersebut tampaknya tak pernah bosan menggoda Jungkook. Bahkan tangannya kini tengah mencubit gemas pipi gembil sang gadis. Membuat gadis bergigi kelinci itu hanya bisa menatap kesal ke arah yang lebih tua._

_Tiba-tiba saja seseorang dari belakang sana memanggil nama Jungkook. Kemudian meminjam gadis itu dari calon rekan segrupnya lalu membawanya pergi entah kemana._

_Dengan menggunakan masker dan juga topi untuk menutupi wajah mereka. Kedua trainee asal Agust Entertainment ini menaiki taxi tidak jauh dari gedung latihan menuju ke suatu tempat._

_Sepanjang perjalanan Taehyung hanya terhran menatap sang kekasih yang sama sekali tak tampak seperti biasanya. Jungkook terlihat duduk dengan cemas dan gelisah seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu._

"_Baby, kau kenapa? Apa hari ini kau tidak enak badan?" tanya Taehyung dengan khawatir sembari menyetuh dahi sang kekasih._

"_Aku baik-baik saja Taehyungie" jawab Jungkook dengan singkat berbeda sekali dengan biasanya._

_Setelah beberapa saat keduanya pun tiba disalah satu restaurant mewah yang terletak di dalam sebuah hotel bintang lima. Suasana hari ini terasa begitu aneh, karena Jungkook kini berubah menjadi suka melamun._

"_Apa kau sedang ada masalah? Jika memang ya ceritakan lah padaku"_

_Bagaimana Jungkook bisa bercerita jika masalahnya sekarang adalah tentang hubungan mereka berdua. Selama beberapa saat Jungkok memilih untuk diam._

"_Kumohon Jungkook" ucap Taehyung dengan lirih sembari memegang tangan sang kekasih yang berada disebrangnya._

"_Tae-Taehyungie… kau harus janji padaku, kau tidak boleh marah" ucap Jungkook dengan sedikit gugup setelah berhasil mengumpulkan keberanian yang ia miliki._

"_Ak-aku… ingin kita putus" ucap Jungkook dengan lirih dan pelan—nyaris tak terdengar._

"_Baby aku tidak dapat mendengar suaramu dengan jelas. Bisa coba kau ulangi?" _

_Taehyung kini semakin mencodongkan tubuhnya kedepan mendekat ke arah sang kekasih._

"_Taehyung aku ingin kita putus"_

_Beberapa saat setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut Jungkook memberanikan diri untuk mengankat kepalanya. Menatap ke arah Taehyung yang hanya tertawa._

"_Ah ini pasti bagian dari rencana prank mu. Kau pasti menyiapkan sesuatu untuk acara 300 hari kita" ujar Taehyung dengan santai dan menanggap ucapan Jungkook hanyalah sebuah lelucon belaka._

_Kini giliran Jungkook yang meraih tangan Taehyung lalu mengenggamnya dengan erat._

"_Taehyung oppa! Aku serius, aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita. Maaf jika aku lebih memilih masa depanku dibanding cinta" _

_Raut wajah Taehyung kini mendadak berubah mengeras—menahan kekesalan._

"_Masa depan? Masa depanmu akan jauh lebih terjamin jika kau bersamaku. Kau pikir menjadi idol itu mudah?" ujar Taehyung dengan nada yang meremahkan. _

_Kali ini giliran Jungkook yang hanya bisa menatap tak percaya ke arah sang kekasih. Sosok yang kini dihadapannya rasanya jauh berbeda dengan sosok Taehyung yang ia kenal selama ini._

"_Aku tahu itu sulit, tapi saat ini aku hanya ingin mengerjar impianku. Jadi kumohon agar kau mau melepaskanku"_

_Onyx kelam milik Jungkook kini tengah menatap nanar Taehyung dengan dalam. Jujur bukan sebuah hal yang mudah melepas sosok kekasih yang selama ini ia cintai._

_Mendadak Jungkook merasakan pergelangan tangannya dicengkram dengan kuat. Ditambah lagi kuku sang pemuda kini tengah menancap pada kulitnya. Yang membuat sekujur area pergelangan tangannya terasa sakit dan perih._

"_Lepaskan aku Tae…" lirih Jungkook sembari berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan sang pemuda._

"_Tidak akan Jeon Jungkook. Selamanya kau hanya lah milikku seorang" _

_Tatapan Taehyung kini berubah menyeramkan layaknya joker yang ia tonton dalam film Batman._

_Mendadak saja seorang pria paruh bayah lewat, datang menghampiri sepasang anak muda yang tengah bertengkar tersebut. Jungkook langsung saja memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk kabur. _

_Waktu terus berlalu sudah kira-kira 3 bulan sejak kejadian di restaurant waktu itu. Jeon Jungkook kini sudah mulai mengambil beberapa job seperti menjadi backup dancer ataupun model sebelum hari debutnya tiba 30 hari lagi._

_Sedangkan Taehyung semenjak kejadian di restaurant waktu itu pemuda itu mendadak hilang entah kemana. Bahkan ia diisukan sudah keluar dari Agust Entertaiment. Setidaknya Jungkook saat ini bernafas lega. Meskipun dalam hatinya ia sedikit banyak khawatir dan juga merindukan pemuda bermata hazel tersebut._

_Pada siang ini Jungkook tengah menjalani pemotretan untuk iklan baju seragam bersama dengan Kim Mingyu, Kim Yugyeom, Jung Jaehyun, dan juga Cha Eunwoo. Dengan konsep boys before flower._

_Meskipun belum debut tampaknya Jungkook telah terkenal baik dikalangan netizen maupun para sunbae nya. Seperti saat ini disela-sela istirahat pemotretan para pemuda tersebut mengajaknya bermain game online dan jangan lupakan jika para idol yang terlahir di tahun 1997 ini mendirikan squad mereka._

"_Yes! aku menang" teriak Jungkook dengan girang begitu ia berhasil menjadi juara satu di dalam game PUBG mengalahkan seratus orang lainnya. _

_Ketiga pemuda yang berada disampingnya hanya bisa mengeluh—tidak terima jika mereka harus kalah dari seorang wanita._

"_Jungkook malam ini apa kau kosong?" tanya seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi dan berkulit tan yang duduk telat disampingnya._

"_Sepertinya iya. Memangnya mengapa?" jawab Jungkook yang masih saja sibuk dengan ponsel miliknya. Bersiap untuk battle selajutnya._

"_Kita berempat, lisa dan bambam berencana makan untuk makan di Myeongdong. Apa kau ingin ikut? Jihyo katanya akan menyusul"_

"_Ya aku ikut. Tapi nanti kita bertemu di stasiun terlebih dulu jam 7. Ayo Mingyu cepat aku sudah siap!" _

_Seorang gadis dan keempat pemuda tersebut kini melanjutkan bermain game sembari menunggu coordi noona selesai merias wajah mereka._

_Langit Seoul yang semula terang kini telah berganti dengan gelap. Sementara seorang gadis baru saja keluar dari stasiun kereta. Dengan menggunakan hoodie hitam dan juga masker tentunya agar tidak ada yang menyadari akan identitasnya._

_Sejenak dirinya mencari sosok pemuda jangkung yang tadi berjanji akan bertemu dengannya di stasiun ini. Namun sayang ia tidaj menemukan sosok tesebut. _

_Tiba-tiba saja seseorang dari belakang menutup kedua matanya. Sontak saja membuat snag gadis terkejut, namun untungnya ia tidak berteriak._

"_Hey! Lepaskan! Siapa ini!" _

"_Jangan main-main! Lepaskan tanganmu!"_

_Lantas saja Jungkook mendengar suara tawa seorang pemuda yang ia kenal beberapa bulan terkahir ini._

"_Hey! Hey! Mingyu singkirkan tanganmu" _

_Lantas sana pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu menyingkirkan tangannya karena rencananya telah gagal._

"_Tidak kusangka kau ternyata hebat juga dalam tebak menebak. Ngomong-ngomong ayo kita jalan sekarang Lisa hanya bisa sampai pukul 8 saja" _

_Pemuda yang semula berada di belakangnya kini telah berpindah tepat kesampingnya. Pemuda yang menggunakan masker dan topi tersebut kini berjalan beriringan dengan Jungkook._

_Waktu terus berlalu 97-liners squad baru saja hangout bersama di salah satu restaurant korean barbecue. Hingga tanpa terasa jarum jam telah menunjukan angka 10 yang menjadi pertanda jika mereka semua harus segera pulang ke rumah._

"_Kau yakin kau bisa pulang sendirian?" _

"_Tenanglah Mingyu-ssi aku ini sudah berusia 16 tahun dan bukan anak kecil lagi"_

_Sudah entah keberapa kalinya Mingyu menawarkan akan mengantarkan Jungkook hingga ke rumah. Namun sayang gadis itu selalu sala menolak tawaran Mingyu. Sehingga pada akhirnya mereka semua setuju membiarkan Jungkook pulang sendirian._

"_Baik kalau begitu kau hati-hati di jalan. Jika bisa jangan lewat tempat yang terlalu gelap. Kalau sampai ada apa-apa kau bisa menghubungi kami atau 112"_

"_Tenang saja Mingyu-ssi aku akan baik-baik saja. Sampai bertemu lagi" dengan melambaikan kanannya sebagai tanda perpisahan, Jungkook perlahan masuk ke dalam stasiun kereta. _

_Setelah hampir 30 menit lamanya perjalanan tibalah Jungkook di Gangnam-gu. Suasana jalanan yang Jungkook tempuh dari stasiun menuju ke apartemennya cukup sepi. Sekilas Jungkook melihat ke arah arlojinya. Pantas saja ternyata ini sudah hampir pukul 11 malam._

_Gadis itu kemudian meraih ponselnya dari dalam tas lalu memasang earpods pada kedua telinganya sekedar untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan. Langkah demi langkah ia berjalan melewati daerah perumahan yang hanya di terangi dengan lampu jalan._

_Entah mengapa perasaanya seketika tidak enak. Rasanya seperti ada seseorang yang tengah mengawasinya. Dengan memberanikan diri Jungkook menoleh kebelakang. Namun sayang ia hanya menemukan jalanan kosong saja._

_Mungkin ini hanya perasaanya saja gumam Junkook dalam hati. Tangannya yang semula memegang ponsel kini ia masukan ke dalam saku hoodienya. Kaki jenjangnya kini melankah dengan semakin cepat. Pikirannya kini hanya ingin tiba di rumah dengan segera. _

_Setengah perjalan menuju ke dorm nya telah ia tempuh. Secara tiba-tiba ia melihat cahaya sorot yang menyinari bayangannya. Takut dan panik itulah yang Jungkook rasakan saat ini dengan segera mulai berlari. Namun belum beberapa langkah seseorang tengah mencengkram salah satu tangannya._

_Jungkook tadinya menoleh kini hanya bisa mematung ketika melihat sosok itu. _

"_Tae-Taehyung? Apa mau mu? Cepat lepaskan aku!" _

"_Kali ini aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Kau kira kau bisa bersenang-senang denga pria lain! Kau benar-benar membuatku marah" _

_Dengan segenap tenaga yang ia miliki Jungkook memberontak. Bahkan karena panik ia sontak berteriak meminta pertolongan._

_Hanya berselang berada detik Taehyung behasil meredam suara Jungkook. Dengan menutup mulutnya menggunakan sebuah sapu tangan. _

_Secara perlahan pandangan Jungkook kian mengabur. Tubuhnya kini terasa semakin lemas. Bahkan saat ini sangat sulit rasanya untuk tetap terjaga. Gelap itu yang Jungkook rasakan, sebelum ia benar-benar hilang kesadarannya._

_Setelah entah berapa lama berada di dalam kegelapan. Secara perlahan kedua onyx hitam itu terbuka. Silaunya cahaya lampu membuat ia sedikit menyipitkan kedua matanya._

_Dapat ia lihat tepat di ujung ranjang tengah duduk seorang pemuda yang sudah tak asing lagi._

_Melihat sosok Jungkook telah sadar langsung saja Taehyung berpindah tepat. Duduk tepat di sisi Jungkook. _

"_Akhirnya kau sadar juga. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu" ujar pemuda bermata hazel tersebut menatap Jungkook dengan perasaan khawatir bercampur dengan senang. Bahkan tangannya kini terulur hendak menyetuh wajah sang gadis._

"_Jangan sentuh aku!" tepis Jungkook dengan kasar. Membuat raut wajah Taehyung mendadak berubah, namun dalam sekejap pemuda itu berhasil mengembalikan raut wajahnya._

"_Aku sampai lupa. Baby sebuah kabar gembira untukmu, kita akan menikah tiga bulan lagi"_

_Saat ini Taehyung terlihat sangat bahagia bersiap mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Sementara Jungkook hanya bisa menatap tak percaya pemuda tersebut. _

"_Jangan bercanda! Aku akan debut satu bulan lagi dan ingatlah sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan mau menikah denganmu!"_

_Wajah Taehyung yang semula tertunduk karena sibuk memasangkan cincin kini kembali terangkat. Sebuah seringai kini menghiasi wajahnya begitu mendengar rintihan kesakitan Jungkook pada saat ia mengenggam erat jari manis sang gadis_

…

Jungkook yang terbaring dengan pasrah dapat merasakan sesuatu yang basah tengah bermain di atas pundak mulusnya. Posisi Taehyung yang semula berada di samping Jungkook kini telah berpindah ke atasnya. Indra penciuman Jungkook dapat merasakan wangi lavender yang berasal surai honey brown pemuda tersebut. Lagi dan lagi Kim Taehyung terus mencumbui tubuh sang gadis. Hingga kini sudah tak terhitung berapa banyak bekas merah—keunguan yang ditinggalkan oleh pemuda tersebut.

"Kau sudah siap untuk reward mu baby?"

Jungkook hanya bisa menanggukan kepalanya—meskipun sesungguhnya ia sama sekali tidak menyukai reward yang Taehyung berikan.

Taehyung yang semula tepat berada diatas tubuh Jungkook memundurkan tubuhnya beberapa inchi. Setelah berada di posisi yang pas langsung saja pemuda bermata hazel tersebut membuka lebar kedua kaki Jungkook. Sehingga dengan jelas Taehyung melihat bagian intim milik sang gadis.

Keempat jari panjang milik Taehyung langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam pertahanan milik Jungkook. Masuk dan keluar goa hangat tersebut berulang kali. Tubuh sang gadis kini melengkung akibat ulah Taehyung di bawah sana.

Melihat keadaan Jungkook saat ini tampaknya Taehyung sama sekali belum puas. Taehyung kini mulai menambahkan salah satu jarinya untuk mengobrak-abrik lubang sempit tersebut. Sehingga saat ini kelima jari Taehyung tengah berada di dalam sana.

Mata sang gadis kini terpejam dengan erat menahan rasa sakit. Karena baru saja beberapa detik yang lalu Taehyung memasukan pergelangan tangannya. Bahkan jam rolex yang melingkar tangan pemuda itu kini tengah menikmati betapa hangatnya lubang milik Jungkook.

Air mata Jungkook kini sudah terjatuh dari pelupuk mata membasahi pipinya. Semetara seluruh wajahnya dipenuhi peluh keringat. Bibir mungilnya terbuka meneriakan rasa sakit meskipun tak ada sama sekali suara kesakitan yang terdengar di ruangan tersebut.

Hati Kim Taehyung kini justru bereuphoria melihat keadaan Jungkook sekarang. Ia bagaikan sebuah living sex doll yang hanya bisa teelentang pasrah mengkuti kemauan tuannya.

"Kau tahu Jungkook kau lebih indah seperti sekarang dibanding dengan 7 tahun lalu" seiring dengan ucapannya tangan Taehyung menghentak semakin dalam yang membuat Jungkook hanya bisa mengigit bagian bawah bibirnya untuk menahan rasa sakit.

_..._

_Kekesalan bercampur dengan kekecewaan hanya itu yang bisa Jungkook rasakan begitu melihat teman-teman trainee seperjuangannya telah debut di televisi. _

_Sementara dirinya harus terkurung di dalam mansion mewah ini bersama dengan iblis—psychopath seperti Taehyung. _

"_Aku membencimu!" teriak Jungkook dalam isaknya. Saat ini impian, mimpi, dan masa depannya telah hancur._

_Sementara sesosok pemuda yang kini tengah bersandar pada tembok berjalan mendekat kea rah Jungkook. Salah satu tangannya memegang wajah gadis itu kemudian menciumnya. Namun hselang berapa detik sang gadis dengan segera mendorong tubuh Jungkook untuk menjauh._

_Taehyung tampaknya tak patah arang, ia kembali mendekat ke arah Jungkook. Perbedaannya kali ini pemuda itu meraih wajah sang gadis dengan kasar. _

"_Percuma kau membenciku baby, karena 2 bulan lagi kita akan menikah"_

…

_Dari jendela kamar yang terbuka lebar Jungkook dapat melihat cahaya bulan purnama yang menghiasi kegelapan malam. Tekadnya malam ini sudah bulat—akan melarikan diri dari tempat ini. Dirinya mengambil cardigan yang ada di dalam lemari untuk menutup dan menghangatkan tubuhnya. _

_Kemudian melangkahkan kaki menuju ke arah jendela kamarnya. Menaikan tubuhnya keatas jendela lalu melompat ke balkon kamarnya. Berhasil—kini Jungkook telah berada di balkon kamarnya. Sekilas dirinya melihat berapa banyak rintangan lagi yang harus ia lewati untuk tiba di halaman belakang mansion ini. Lima buah balkon yang dijembatani oleh pilar tembok yang curam. Merasa takut tentu, namun setidaknya ia harus mencoba._

_Satu persatu balkon berhasil ia lewati dengan lancar hingga tersisa balkon terakhir. Kembali melompat dan berhasil. Jungkook kini berhasil melewati seluruh rintangan tersebut. Dengan senang hati dirinya turun dari tangga yang menghubungkan mansion dengan halaman belakang._

_Beruntung saja ini malam hari sehingga penjagaan mansion tidaklah terlalu ketat. Dengan menyelipkan tubuhnya melewati pagar Jungkook berhasil keluar dari neraka yang sudah mengurungnya selama hampir 2 bulan terakhir._

_Dengan cepat Jungkook berlari menjauh dari daerah mansion. Di pikirannya saat ini hanya ada berlari sejauh mungkin. _

_Jungkook sudah berjalan kira-kira 2 miles namun sampai saat ini belum ada seseorang pun yang melewati daerah ini. Hingga tiba-tiba saja lampu sorot mobil yang menyilaukan mata berada tepat di belakangnya. Namun melihat siapa pengemudi yang berada di dalamnya langsung saja membuat Jungkook berlari dengan kencang._

_Kim Taehyung pemuda itu sepertinya berhasil menemukan kelinci kecilnya kabur dari rumah. Melihat raut wajah ketakutan sang gadis lantas saja membuat ia senang. Menginjak gasnya leboh dalam dan menaikan kecepatan itu yang saat ini Taehyung lakukan. Gadis tidak tahu dir itu memang harus diberi pelajaran._

_Kecepatan lari Jungkook tentu tidak seimbang dengan mobil pemuda gila yang seperti hendak menabraknya. Berlari pun percuma karena setelah ini ia juga tak punya tujuan untuk pulang. _

_Meniktikan air mata sembari merentangkan kedua tangannya Jungkook membiarkan Taehyung menabraknya. Mungkin mati akan menjadi sebuah pilihan terbaik. Dalam seketika tubuhnya merasakan sebuah benturan keras, tidak lama setelah itu semuanya menjadi gelap._

…

_Langit-langit putih dan juga bau obat yang menyengat menandakan jika Jungkook masih berada di dunia ini. Sekujur tubuhnya jujur saja masih terasa sakit, namun kali ini ia merasakan sesuatu yang tak biasa pada bagian kakinya. Kakinya terasa mati rasa dan sama sekali tak bisa digerakan. Lantas saja gadis itu berteriak—namun sayang kali ini sama sekali tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya._

_Suara derit pintu terdengar, sesosok pemuda datang menghampiri dirinya. Jungkook hanya bisa menatap benci ke arah pemuda tersebut._

"_Good morning baby, sepertinya kau masih belum terbiasa dengan keadaan barumu. Kau tahu kedua kakimu lumpuh akibat kejadian malam itu dan soal suara mu aku mengoperasi pita suara mu agar kau menjadi bisu selamanya"_

_Jungkook terus berteriak meskipun ia tahu sekarang ini ia bisu. Ia kini sudah tidak bisa membendung kesedihannya lagi begitu mengetahui keadaannya sekarang. Air mata tak henti membasahi pipinya. Kim Taehyung tak hanya menghancurkan impian nya. Pemuda gila itu merusak tubuhnya yang sempurna._

"_Ah—aku lupa memberitahumu satu hal. Mulai saat ini kita keluarga dan aku adalah oppa-mu. Kuharap kau tahu bagaimana caranya memperlalukan oppa-mu ini dengan baik" ujar Taehyung sebelum benar-benar hilang dari balik pintu._

…

_Memperlakukan seorang kakak dengan baik yang dimaksud Taehyung tentu saja berbeda. Seperti pada malam ini Jungkook tengah duduk bersandar pada ranjang. Mulut mungilnya kini telah tersumpal penuh oleh kejantanan milik Taehyung yang sudah menegang sempurna. Semenatara tangan kanannya tengah memijit agar barang itu dapat dengan segera mengeluarkan lelehan putih yang nantinya akan ia telan._

_Berulang kali Kim Taehyung menghentakan miliknya di dalam goa hangat sang gadis semakin dalam. Tanpa peduli jika miliknya tersebut membuat Jungkook tersedak._

_Semenjak menjadi adik angkat Taehyung. Jungkook memang telah di didik oleh Taehyung secara khusus. Tentu bukan hal yang mudah bagi Taehyung untuk menjadikan Jungkook yang mulanya keras kepala menjadi penurut seperti ini._

_Sehabis Jungkook pulang dari rumah sakit Taehyung memaksa Jungkook untuk menonton berbagai adegan BDSM hardcore yang membuat sang gadis nyaris gila._

_Bahkan sering kali Taehyung melakukan eksperimen gila seperti memaksa Jungkook meminum obat perangsang dengan dosis tinggi, menyutikan berbagai cairan asing ke dalam kewanitaannya, hingga memasukan benda-benda asing ke dalam tubuhnya. Bahkan seringkali pada saat Jungkook tengah tertidur Taehyung menyetubuhinya. Dan jika gadis itu berani menolak atau melawan maka Taehyung tak akan segan-segan untuk memberikannya hukuman._

_Pernah sekali Taehyung berkata pada Jungkook, alasannya membuat Jungkook sampai seperti ini adalah karena ia mencintainya. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin itu meninggalkannya seperti pada waktu itu. Dengan begini Taehyung percaya jika ia dan Jungkook akan bersama untuk selama-lamanya._

…

Jungkook yang semula tengah tertidur lelap akibat kelelehan tiba-tiba saja terbangun karena merasakan sesuatu ingin keluar dari perutnya. Langsung saja ia menghadap ke arah samping, lalu memutahkan cairan bening dari mulutnya. Tanpa menyadari jika Taehyung telah terbangun dan memperhatikannya.

"Kau tidak mungkin hamilkan?" tanya Taehyung menatap Jungkook penuh tanda tanya.

Jungkook hanya terdiam karena sama sekali tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Jika sampai kau hamil aku akan menghubungi dokter Choi untuk menggurkan kandunganmu"

Pemuda bersurai _honey brown _yang merupakan calon ayah dari bayi tersebut kini kembali menaikan selimutnya sebatas wajah, lalu kembali tidur.

.

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

.

Fiuhh… finally aku bisa bikin one shot sepanjang gini. Biasanya aku paling panjang bikin one shot paling 2k-4k words

Mohon maaf kalo bahasa dan jalan ceritaku masih kurang atau kebanyakan _flashback_

Thankyou buat kalian yang udah mau mampir ke ceritaku

Oh ya untuk fake love aku bakal update minggu ini

Woofu~~


End file.
